


Owltober 16th: Healing

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [16]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Healing, glyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Luz protects
Series: Owltober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Owltober 16th: Healing

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really know where this one was going when I started so it just kinda happened? I don't hate it but I definitely feel like it might be a little stilted. Enjoy another "Luz does some dangerous shit for a glyph" fic!

Luz continued climbing, so close now to the top of the mountain. The higher she got, the hotter it got, and she was happy Eda had told her to wear light clothes. She was sweating like a cold drink on a hot afternoon, and any ice glyphs she made melted almost instantly. But it would be worth it. She’d been trying to find a way to get this glyph for weeks now and a little bit of dehydration wasn’t going to stop her now.

She finally reached the peak of the mountain and just looked for a second. Before her stretched a massive lave lake, and in the center was a small island. She knew that island was her destination, she just had to get there without, ya know, dying in the very hot lava. She scuffed the dirt at her feet to test it, then nodded, kneeling down to draw a large circle. She did some quick estimations on angle and trajectory before finishing the glyph and slapping down, using an ice glyph to launch her into the air in the direction of the island. She hadn’t expected the ice glyph to lose some of its oomph due to the intense heat of the area, and she looked like she was going to fall short before pulling out two wind glyphs, slapping them together to produce a massive gust of wind, giving her the extra burst she needed. She landed roughly, taking a tumble that gave her a few scrapes, but a few scrapes was better than falling into lava.

She stood up, dusting herself off before looking around. She closely inspected the island, looking for any sign of how to proceed. She noticed right in the center a small indentation, and inside the indentation was what looked like the glyph for fire. She pulled out a fire glyph and held it between her hands, creating a jet of fire that shot into the indentation. After a few seconds, there was a grinding noise and a glowing outline, and a large slab of rock shifted to reveal a staircase leading downwards. This was it!

She descended the stairs, the heat increasing as she went deeper, and eventually found herself in a large cavern, the walls practically pulsing with heat. In the center sat a huge creature, bright orange and seemingly made of flame. Luz approached cautiously and stopped just as the creature noticed her. She knelt, proferring herself in a deferent position. She spoke in what she hoped was a respectful tone. “Oh great Phoenix, she who resides within this mountain, I come to learn from you. I come seeking guidance in the ways of healing, I seek guidance in the ways of protection. Please great Phoenix, help me to learn.”

She looked hopefully at the creature who just looked back at her thoughtfully, silent for a time. After what felt like an interminable silence Luz heard the creature speak in a deep, resonous voice that seemed to come from everywhere in the cavern at once, while still being gentle and kind. “My child, I see you have come a long way and have braved many trials to get here. To be a human in a magical realm, to be an apprentice to an outlaw, to be an outsider from your own kind. Yet you continue on, you continue to improve yourself and others. I can see you have begun to learn the way of the ancient Wild Witches, the ways that have long been forgotten.” The creature paused, thinking for but a moment. “Show me child, show me your glyphs, show me that you are truly ready to learn the power I hold.”

Luz nodded, standing. She knew this was coming, a trial, a demonstration of her magical abilities. This was most of what she had been spending the last weeks working on, perfecting a display of prowess to impress the Phoenix. She started simple, displaying mastery of the four basic elements that definitely wasn’t inspired by any tv shows she enjoyed back home. As she started moving into her more advanced moves a wisp of fire came in, burning the glyph she was about to use. Her eyes went momentarily wide, darting to see that the Phoenix has a look of interest on its face, curious to see what she would do. Luz may have had a routine but she wasn’t going to let an interruption ruin her chance. She continued her performance, producing brilliant effects with her glyphs, the interruptions becoming more frequent, and the need to improvise more dire. By the end of the performance, it felt like it had on Grom Night, a delicate but precise dance between two partners, and Luz decided to play into that. She was supposed to end with a dramatic explosion but instead swapped it out on the fly, creating an illusion of Amity and dancing with her, the love for her girlfriend clear on her face. The dance was quiet, reserved, but magical in a way that spoke more to the soul of Luz than any of her previous displays had.

She finished the dance, bowing to the illusion as it dispersed. She turned back to the Phoenix, bowing to her as well. The Phoenix was silent for a time, seeming to contemplate the performance. Eventually, the voice returned. “It is clear to me now that, while you are certainly powerful, your want of my magics is not just to build your power as is the want of most that come to my chamber. Yes of course there is some part of you that wants to be a powerful witch, but I see your motivations for my power clearly. You want to protect. You have ones you love, ones you want to never be hurt again. You are here for them, not for yourself.” The Phoenix nods slowly, seeming to decide in that moment. “Thank you for your performance Luz Noceda, it is one of the most true performances of passion I have seen in a while.” 

And with that the Phoenix stood, spreading her wings wide and showing the glyph emblazoned on her chest to Luz. The glyph of rebirth, of healing, of protection. Said to be one of the most powerful healing spells on the Isles, the Symbol of the Phoenix was versatile, to be used not only for healing but for protection. Luz quickly memorized the pattern created by the feathers and then bowed respectfully, thanking the creature. The Phoenix bowed in return and Luz ascended from the pit, feeling a giddyness she hadn’t… well since her last glyph discovery, but of course that didn’t make this one just as special. She could protect her friends, and that was what mattered the most to her now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
